The third generation partnership program (3GPP) introduced long term evolution (LTE) to increase cellular network bandwidth for anticipated mobile data demand. However, it is projected that the mobile data demand growth will soon outpace the capacity introduced by even the next generation of LTE, the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A).